


Sweets for the stressed

by The_Corvid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, all the tooth rotting fluff, i'm crossing the streams, shattered glass megs, transformers prime shockwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Corvid/pseuds/The_Corvid
Summary: Shattered glass megatron is constantly overworking himself to the point of collapse, and Shockwave has decided to take matters into his own hands.





	Sweets for the stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Both me and my girlfriend took turns writing this in a google doc, giggling at the little scheme we had devised.
> 
> We hope you like it!!!

The security systems in Shockwave’s lab were nothing less than admirable. By the time Megatron reached the room where Shockwave was usually taking visitors his trained optic had spotted several security measures, everything from scanners to automated turrets which tracked movement based on what he guessed was heat signatures. Luckily, the leader of the Decepticons was awaited and so none of these measures were used on him- thank Primus for that. 

The sensor above the door scanned the 18-meter tall frame and the blast (reinforced, he noted with passing awe) doors slid open quietly revealing the room. The scientist was already there, standing with a datapad in servo and raising his helm to look at Megatron as the gladiator entered with a like perk of his finials; the only indication of immediate emotion shown. The sight of that single, cracked crimson optic may have been unnerving for some, but the Decepticon grew to find comfort in it’s glow. Provided Shockwave was in a good mood, of course.

“Greetings Shockwave,” Megatron addressed the scientist in question, a small yet genuine smile appearing on his faceplate upon finally meeting the one whom he had been talking to back and forth between comms for months now. The mech was feeling exceedingly stressed out as of late, but despite this he was still happy to see Shockwave - even if the scientist called him here to discuss some sort of important business. It seemed like ‘important business’ was all around Megatron these days, suffocating in its abundance. He suppressed a vent at the thought, trying to perk up his wings as the mech was greeted back by Shockwave.

“Megatron,” the tone was affectionate, warm even despite how official it may of sounded to others, reaching out to shake hands once the data pad had been set aside and pull them into a firm hug. He was very familiar with Megatron’s inclination towards such actions and was more than happy to engage in such if it let them de-stress. “It has been a long time coming to this moment,” the gladiator beamed at the action, lingering just a little longer before standing in arms reach. Already it felt good to be away from his normal station and spending some time here, however long it might be. “Indeed it has. It is good to see you face to face, even if it is under such dire circumstance.”

A somber look crossed Megatron’s features, arm placed previously on Shockwave’s shoulder slipping off to instead rest to its neutral position of by his side. “Ah, yes… Addressing it so soon? Though I suppose the sooner the better. Negative things seem to dog the universe day and night it seems…” The small vent was not missed by Shockwave, his own wings (despite being a grounder) flicking in displeasure at their comment. “Is the situation really so dire?”

A pause in the conversation suggested it was, causing Shockwave to internally frown. Perhaps after this meeting he would aid them more, supplies, crew members… He wasn’t short handed in anything, really. Since his original Megatron had abandoned him, he had gathered resources to the point that if Cybertron was what it had once been, the scientist was wealthy enough to rival even the more important nobles. 

“...It is. The situation could really use more mechs like-” Megatron paused, cutting himself off. “More mechs. Our lines are always so thin even before the war began and well, the troops are always low on morale despite my best efforts.” His dermas were pressed into a thin line, trying to remain hopeful but those wings were so drooped the tips nearly reached the floor. A sad sight, and one Shockwave hoped to fix. “I may be able to assist you there, but that isn’t what I called you here for. I called you here for the dire situation that is your health state.”

At the start of the scientist’s reply, Megatron was almost ready to ask if he was in any danger, if Shockwave needed something, if Megatron could somehow help with whatever problem he had encountered - it was instinctive, the gladiator always was one to want to protect the ones he considered to be close allies, friends. So when Shockwave brought up the subject of Megatron’s health, the Decepticon leader was momentarily thrown off, optics wide and vocalizer silent as his processor caught up. 

“My health state?” the mech repeated, dermas slightly agape for a moment, surprised optics focused on his host. Shockwave called him here because he was worried about his health. This was, well- “That is very kind of you, Shockwave,” a wider, warmer smile graced Megatron’s lips, even his shoulders broadening a bit as he looked at the scientist with appreciation. Shockwave may have been right, but there was still so much to do, so many bots that required his help, so many issues that needed solving. Even with depriving himself of recharge to the point where he would only rest when his forced recharge protocols kicked in, he still couldn’t quite keep up with everything - and the thought alone was making Megatron wonder if he should maybe ask Shockwave for a way to fool those pesky protocols and let him be more efficient. Then again, by the looks of it, Shockwave wouldn’t be happy if the gladiator asked that now.

Instead, Megatron decided to try and disperse the mech’s worries. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but I assure you that I’m fine,” the Decepticon commander smiled a smile that was almost convincing, feeling like some sort of beast was dragging its claws along his ember. Lying was not something he was very fond of, but he had things to do - and those things did not include making Shockwave worry.

Only Shockwave saw right through the entire facade. Megatron’s entire frame was tense to the point it looked like his spinal strut ached from working for too long, limbs subtly shaking and wings barely able to keep themselves up. The regular vivid brightness of his optics had dulled to the point it looked like they were barely online anymore and in the background Shockwave was nervously checking that they weren’t going to offline at any second. Signs like that were shown regularly on mechs who hadn’t refueled in at least 2 days and for frames such as themselves it was dangerous to go more than a day. Neither one of them had smaller builds and fuel consumption was stupidly high, something which could be cut down with tactful methods but the scientist doubted he had even touched a cube since his last recharge whenever that was.

“Negative. You are not ‘fine’. You are stressed, worn down and barely able to stand without swaying. You need fuel and recharge, recovery from your work before you can return. When you are in a better state, I can offer my assistance but as of this moment, you are not fit for duty and are neglecting your position as a Prime.” A slight low blow to the subconscious there but as of this moment he needed a harsh reminder and a hint of some tough love. 

The moment the statements had registered Megatron’s whole demeanour slipped away, gravity seeming to increase on his build alone and force his previously tense struts to wilt and bend, posture changing to alert to exhausted in a matter of seconds. “I… Yes. You are right, Shockwave…” He sounded incredibly defeated to be caught out on his own lie but he didn’t defend himself, letting the scientist lead him towards somewhere blindly and quietly enjoying the gentle care this mech showed to him so freely. How little he let himself indulge in such a thing, with so much that had gone on.

Before Megatron knew it he had been guided to a guest habsuite further up on the ship, a reasonably sized cube pressed into his digits and his favourite sweets to follow once he was done- Vossian grade crystals. Such a rarity that very few knew how to make them now but leave it to the mysterious scientist to have an entire bowl full of them ready for his consumption. He had only tried them twice in his life, but each time had been a memory to savour- so the sight before him right now had the leader pausing to look at the mech, now urging him to sit down on the guest berth and fuel. “These… For me?”

Shockwave nodded, optic focused on on Megatron as if to make sure that the gladiator would behave. I really am being somewhat stubborn, aren’t I?’ Megatron thought to himself- Shockwave was right, in the state he was currently in he was dangerously close to being more of a hindrance than a help to his comrades. Good thing he had someone looking out for him. Especially since it was Shockwave. 

“I am very tempted to ask how you came to know the recipe for these. The scientist in me wants to ask how many attempts it took to make them turn out right,” Megatron let a soft laugh escaped him, his optics lowering back to look at the crystals. “Thank you, Shockwave.” Reaching out, the mech took a crystal, looking over it for just a moment before his curiosity was overpowered by the growing realization of how starving he actually was. Quickly, he put the crystal into his intake, trying to suppress the satisfied sound he ended up making upon tasting it. It was good.

“This is delicious,” Megatron said, optics shining with appreciation as he look at the scientist. “You have a talent, truly.” With that statement, another cube disappeared behind the gladiator’s dermas. It was nice to see them finally consuming something after such a worrying moment that Shockwave thought he might deny such things, sitting with them he let them enjoy their fuel and crystals before speaking up quietly, as to not disturb them. “...It took some investigating, I will admit,” the grounder coughed, trying not to let on just how deeply he had looked into the treat when mentioned in a conversation weeks ago. Soundwave had been kind enough to assist him, but it had taken a considerable effort on his part to actually make the crystals form in just the right way and still taste good. He decided not to detail the process to the Decepticon leader, choosing instead to gently remind them to not eat too many so fast lest they cause hyperactivity. 

When Megatron was done fuelling their fatigue hit them full force, eyes cast to the berth not far away from the table they had been seated at until now. Shockwave seemed to get the hint, and assisted the Prime with an arm around theirs. They almost collapsed into the sheets, Megatron rolling onto his side with ease to avoid a bent wing or discomfort on his back. The urge to touch was far too tempting however, asking permission to touch before reaching out with gentle digits.

The response was a quiet “...mmmh? You want to touch ‘m wings?” A soft flutter of the appendages was made, the metallic plating gleaming in the dim overhead lights before he nodded. “I don’t see why not. Just avoid the tips… They’re sensitive…”

A careful, experimental touch from Shockwave made Megatron’s wings flutter just a bit out of instinct. Throwing an already somewhat sleepy glance back at the scientist, the exhausted mech smiled apologetically. “It is fine. It has just...been awhile since anyone touched them.” The purple-framed mech seemed to understand, nodding slowly as reached out once more. The sensation of a steady, gentle servo slowly petting his wing made the gladiator cycle a vent, closing his optics as the touches continued. Steady and efficient - just like Shockwave himself - these touches slowly but surely began affecting Megatron in the most wonderful of ways, his frame relaxing and his wings humming in pleasure as they were given attention. He thought he heard Shockwave ask something, and he mumbled a quiet request for the scientist to repeat himself. At least, thought he mumbled - at this point, he might have just made a noise that hopefully carried the meaning over.

Apparently, Shockwave asked if everything was alright. At that, the gladiator couldn’t help but laugh sleepily.  
“It is, my friend. More than alright even. I would have to think of a way to repay you for this later,” Megatron’s voice quietly rumbled, a small content smile playing on his dermas as he enjoyed the relaxing touches. Predicting what the mech beside him would say, the Decepticon leader gathered his willpower once more, finding the strength to speak again despite his frame being so very close to falling into recharge at this point. “I will accept no ‘Not needed’ stuff, Shockwave, I really do...appreciate..this.” The last of Megatron’s words were soft, and he hoped that Shockwave caught them despite that. He thought he heard the scientist’s pleasant voice humm something, but that was when Megatron finally fell into recharge, content to stay in the care of a mech and good friend he trusted. 

The lights were turned off as he left, content that the Decepticon leader would be in recharge for at least a good 15 hours after his previous refusal to rest. Either way, the scientist let them rest, content to get some rest himself. They would speak again tomorrow when the cycle began anew.


End file.
